Conventional dart boards and archery targets are usually limited to having a permanent target pattern on one or both of their faces. The target pattern is generally permanently fixed or printed to the face of the dart board or archery target on which it resides.
It is often desirable, however, to have a variety of targets with differing patterns to either help improve the player or archers skill level, or to keep the activity entertaining. Dart boards and archery targets have been suggested in the past which have targets with game or target patterns other than the traditional dart board pattern or archery target pattern. Most of these, however, are permanently fixed or printed onto the dart board or archery target. Few arrangements have been suggested where the pattern has been changeable. Some targets with changeable target patterns have been suggested, although these usually have not been designed for use with dart boards or archery targets and have often been unnecessarily elaborate or complex.
A target pattern for use with dart boards, archery targets, and the like is needed which is simple to install and which allows the user to remove and replace one target pattern with a variety of other target patterns.